To My Dearest Robin
by shad0wcat08
Summary: This is my fist time to write a fanfic. This story is about the swordsman and the archeologist. RZ and a little LN. Hope you like it guyz! [One shot]
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! I'm sha0wcat08!. This is the first time that I wrote a fanfic. I'm a little bit shy coz I'm not that fluent in English but I try my best to make it understandable and cute.

This story is about a tough and skilled swordsman who became a romantic and sweet type of guys because of his love for this certain archeologist. I know that the characters here have different attitudes and personality unlike the original characters in One Piece. But hope you like it. Enjoy!

TO MY DEAREST ROBIN-

It's been a long time since the going merry crew had met. Every one of them seems to enjoy the company of each other. After the defeat of Eneru, Nami and Luffy confessed that they love each other and told their friends about this. At first, the crew just laughed and doesn't even bother to believe what they had said but once Luffy and Nami kissed, that's the time they realize that their relationship is true. All of them were very happy at that time but Sanji can't stop himself from crying. Zoro felt jealous about the confession of his other companion. We all know that he's strong, brave and also good looking but all of us have our own weaknesses. Zoro is now thinking that maybe Luffy and Nami can help him of his problem so he walked towards the spot where the couples often stayed.

"Hey there Nami, Luffy!" said Zoro

"Oh! Hello Zoro! What's up?" said the rubber kid

"Is there something wrong?" said Nami

"uh...will..you..do me..a favor?" Zoro asked. A blush is now starting to

form on his cheeks.

"ok…what's that?" Nami asked. She have a feeling that this is gonna

be interesting.

"Uh…there's this..uhm…certain lady…that I love-" Zoro was cut off by Nami and

Luffy

"YOU'RE NOW IN LOVE?" the couple said that out loud at the

same time so the swordsman was now

embarrassed.

"shhhh! Damn! be careful of your words and don't speak that out loud..she might hear us!" Zoro scolded his friends.

"so…Zoro…that lady…is she….ROBIN?" Nami said but in a teasing way.

"Yippee!" Luffy cheered.

"Hey are you helping me or not?" Zoro said a little upset.

" ok..so you want us to teach you some courting techniques and a little advice on how you will tell her that you loved her. Am I right?" Nami said. She is a kind of lady that knows how to deal with this kind of matter.

"Yes, your right." Zoro said

"Ok. Listen carefully. First you must know what kind of flower she liked and after that, the petals of that flower must place all over the spot where you and Robin will have your dinner. Addition to that, you should prepare some dinner for two. Last but not the least; you should buy some new clothes so that you may look handsome in her eyes. Get it?" Nami asked Zoro.

"Get It" Zoro smiled as he prepares to do all of that stuff that Nami told her a while before.

"Wait a minute Zoro!" Nami called Zoro.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"We will help you at finding some clothes and flowers for her. The only thing that you should do and accomplish is on how you will tell her how you felt about her." Nami said.

"Oh! Thanks guys! I will promise to you that I will do my best" Zoro thanked the couple.

"Yahoo! Oh right! Go now Zoro. We can handle this!" Luffy smiled at his friend and waves goodbye as he leaves.

The two smiled at the way Zoro acted. That's the only time that they saw him very happy.

"Hey Nam. You know what? I was very proud of you coz you're so good in giving us some of your advices. At the same time, I'm very happy for Zoro." Luffy said as he placed his arms on her waist and embrace her

"Thanks Luffy. I love you." Nami said as she placed a kiss on luffy's cheeks

"I love you too Nam" Luffy said as well

On the other hand…..

Zoro is planning to write the words that he will tell to Robin coz he know that he might forget what the right words that he will tell to her.

"Uh…where can I set our dinner? Uhmm…some place of this ship? NO…..fancy restaurant...NO….uhmm….aha! I know! Beach!" Zoro said as he danced all over their room but stop when he heard a knock on the door..

"Who is it?" Zoro asked.

"It's me Robin." Robin replied

"Ro-robin! Uh…just a-a se-second." Zoro panicked and felt that his

heartbeat fasten.

Zoro quickly opened the door and there, stood a beautiful lady that he has ever seen. The one who Zoro fell in love with.

"uh..Mr. Bushido…no…Zoro. Can you accompany me?" robin asked smiling.

"Where?" Shit! That certain smile of her can melt my heart' Zoro thought to himself

"I will just go shopping at the town nearby to buy some new clothes" Robin said

"Perfect!-" Zoro said loud enough to Robin.

"What perfect?" Robin asked

"Uh—I said it is perfect coz I will buy some new clothes too" Zoro said. As sweat fell down on his cheeks

"ok. Uh..wait. Don't move." Robin said as she took her handkerchief and wipe Zoro's cheeks because she noticed that Zoro was sweating.

Zoro blushed.

"Zoro are you alright? It seemsthatyouhave a fever coz your cheeks are red." Robin looked at Zoro carefully.

"No! I have no fever…I think this room cause it coz it's hot in here..so..there's no way that I'm getting sick and I can accompany you when you go in the town." Zoro said

"ok. Come on lets go now!" Robin said happily. Zoro smiled as well

As they arrived at the town, they entered a dress and accessories shop. Zoro was keep staring at her every time with loving eyes. Robin, the one that's shopping noticed it without Zoro knowing it. She smiled at the thought of Zoro that's staring at her.

'I finally got his attention. Before, he never looked at me and even talked to me often unlike now. But I will always love him and even protected him no matter what the consequences are.' She smiled again.

Feeling contented in his current situation (by staring at Robin) and sat down in one of the chairs inside the shop. She saw Robin walking towards his direction.

"Zoro, can you wait for just another minute. I will just fit those clothes that I chose to buy." Robin asked

"Ok. It doesn't matter to me just…..take your time. I will be here and will not…. leave you" Zoro said as he began to blush at the way he delivered his sentence

Oh no! im doomed! She will now noticed that I loved her' Zoro panicked.

"thanks." Robin said

"Your…we-welcome" Zoro said. She watches her as she leave and started to fit the dresses.

"Wow. I've never thought that this dress is really beautiful and cute." Robin whispered to herself and she blushed.

Even though, she wore some dresses that looks nice to her, that dress that she will fit now is different. It's because of Zoro. She wants to be beautiful to his eyes so she will take the risk. I can do it!'

"AJA!" Robin said it loud and the assistant that helped her to fit those dresses looked at her.

Oopps…sorry' Robin said and smiled.

As Robin finished fitting her chosen dress, she turned to choose her accessory that suits her dress.

"Now that I bought some clothes and accessories, there's no way Mr. Bushido there can resist me" Robin said to herself and laughed a bit. She paid her new belongings and walked towards the exit door and to Zoro.

"Let's go, it's getting dark now, luffy and the rest of the crew are surely worried about us" Robin said

"ok" Zoro said

While walking back home…

Now it's the time. After we arrive at the ship. I will go prepare all the things that should be done. I will buy flowers and diamond ring so that our night will be romantic' Zoro smiled and Robin noticed it again

"why are you smiling?" Robin asked

"Ah…just remembering something…" Zoro said

Finally they arrived at the ship.

"Hey Ms. Robin! It's good to see you again!" Sanji said as he ran towards Robin and give her an I'm-in-love-again eyes.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Cook" Robin greet Sanji and smiled

Minutes Later, Robin sat in her usual spot in the ship while reading her books. Chopper suddenly appeared and gave her a cup of tea.

"Here. Drink some tea Robin. I know that you're tired so this will help you to relax." Chopper said and smiled. Robin thanked Chopper for his concern to her health.

Meanwhile…

Zoro, Luffy and Nami talked about their plan.

"Zoro, I know what kind of flower Robin like. I saw her earlier staring at the Yellow Roses that Sanji placed in our room." Nami said as she took Luffy's hands with her own.

"Zoro, we brought something for you..." Luffy showed Zoro a black cute polo shirt with pants too.

"Guys thanks for your help. I really don't know how to thank you too." Zoro said and all of them laughed.

2 Days Later….

"Oh! Today is the day that I will declare my love for Robin. I should write now in a piece of paper all the things or words that I will say in front of her coz I might forget it. I felt nervous all the time that I remembered her. I don't want to be rejected but I will take the risk and consequences just to be with robin." Zoro being proud of what he said smiled and began to arrange all the things.

The dinner, the flowers, the music was being prepared. There's one more thing to accomplish, take Robin at the beach.

There's a knock at Robin's door…

"Robin…"

"I'm coming…" Robin said and opened the door. It was Luffy and Nami.

"Robin get dress now quickly…." Nami hurriedly went inside their room and asked Luffy to wait outside. Luffy did what Nami told him.

"Hey…why do I need to get dress…?" Robin asked Nami but got no reply

After 10 minutes. Robin stepped out of the room well dressed. She wore a mini tube top with dark blue jeans. It is beautiful and perfectly suits Robin.

"Ok. Robin we need to blind fold you while we escort you until we arrived at the beach" Luffy, Nami and Robin went to the beach where Zoro waiting.

Finally, they arrived and Zoro was the one who took off the blind fold. Robin turned around and faced Zoro then, turned again just to look at her surroundings. She saw that there's a dinner table for two with some petals that surrounds them.

"May I?" Zoro offer a hand to Robin to inform her to sit down.

"thanks" Robin blushed and sit down in her chair

"why d-do you do this? Fo-for what re-reason?" Robin said while Zoro don't know what to say.

Ok this is the right time' Zoro thought as he walked towards robin. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Robin…I know that your clueless on why I've done this thing..You know what? Every time that I see you happy, it makes me feel the same. Your Beautiful face, smile and eyes, every thing to you is beautiful. Your heart-warming smile makes me strong enough to defeat our enemies that want to cause harm for all of us. Your eye, those eyes it shows love, happiness and sincerity. I'm afraid to show you how I felt for you coz I don't want people to know my weaknesses but I realize that you're my strength not my weakness. I love you very much. I love you more than anything. I can sacrifice even my life just to be with you. I will love you today, tomorrow and forever. So will you be my girlfriend?" Zoro asked blushing

It was the first time that robin saw Zoro blushing and even shows his sweet side. Addition to that, this is the first time that someone declared a love for her.

I love you too Zoro. Ever since that I met you I know that you're the one. I've been waiting this moment to come true' Robin thought

"Zoro. Yes. I will be your girlfriend and I love you too." Robin said to Zoro as she hugs him.

"thank you very much Robin. I will promise to always protect you and even love you" Zoro said lovingly

"I will do the same. I will love you today, tomorrow and forever." Robin said

"Here" Zoro gave Robin three yellow roses

"Wow. Thank you very much. This is my favorite flower." Robin said and gave Zoro a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, Zoro placed his arm to her waist. He leaned and kissed her with love.

This is the most memorable moment for the two of them.

"Oh…Luffy, they're so cute. Look at them" Nami said and hug Luffy

"Yup…. I love you Nami" Luffy said and hug her back

This is my gift to you my dearest robin…'

The end.

* * *

Sorry for the wrong grammar and usage of words. I hope you guys understand me and…my fic…ehehehe.. 

Pls. submit your comments in my fic..

arigato! hsieh hsieh! salamat!-means thank you

Aja- it means Let's go you/ I can do it.' It came from a korean series that showed in the Philippines and the leading lady there always said it.


	2. Sorry

Hi! Sorry for the errors in my story. This is my first time to write stories here in so that's why I have many errors and wrong grammar. Hope you understand my reasons.

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate does who submit their reviews about my Fanfic.


End file.
